<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>【露中/丝路】覆痕 by TonYOYO</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29440812">【露中/丝路】覆痕</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/TonYOYO/pseuds/TonYOYO'>TonYOYO</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Hetalia: Axis Powers</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M, all耀 - Freeform, 丝路组 - Freeform, 浴室play, 露中 - Freeform</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 17:26:52</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,136</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29440812</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/TonYOYO/pseuds/TonYOYO</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>不严谨国设不喜误入<br/>沙苏露同体<br/>橙色文学浴室play<br/>无证驾驶谨慎搭乘</p><p>“那些绝望与悲鸣早就在漫长的惯于尔虞我诈的岁月里，发出腐烂的恶臭，用憎恶将他们舔了个干净。”</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>China/Rome (Hetalia), China/Russia (Hetalia)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>18</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>【露中/丝路】覆痕</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“梦中情人，就是指出现于梦中的一个不现实的情人，是人们对自己的另一半的完美的刻画，代表着心中的愿望与梦想。”王耀举着手里的书本，目不斜视地解答着弗朗西斯死磨硬泡提出的疑问，后者猛地点了点头，认真在汉语词汇表上一笔一划写下笔记。<br/>　　“发什么疯？学中文？”亚瑟柯克兰坐在一旁抬起茶托，低头抿了一口还冒着氤氲水气的红茶，另一只手带着钢笔在会议文件上仔细做着批注。<br/>　　“梦中情人，不觉得是个很浪漫的词吗？”弗朗西斯笑着双手从后搭上王耀的肩，眼睛却满含戏谑的朝伊万看了过去——但凡了解这个斯拉夫人的家伙都知道，这是个十分危险的动作。但奇怪的是，伊万布拉金斯基此刻却没有多余的情绪，而是双目失神地坐再对面，只能从他面部的朝向大致推敲出，他在走神前，眼睛是看着王耀的。<br/>　　<br/>　　伊万不会告诉任何一个人，在他梦中出现最多的人其实是罗慕路斯。<br/>　　而他的梦里也从来都没出现属于爱的浪漫色调，而是流淌着浓稠的压抑与阴沉、以及与其截然不同的万丈刺眼光芒。<br/>　　布拉金斯基知道，这一切都来自那个罗马男人，以及他即使早已死去却依然在这世界上明晃晃影响着世人的、无数笼罩大地的黑色阴影里。<br/>　　<br/>　　在伊万与王耀无数被人类传颂的关乎爱恨的战争史篇里，总会有人低声叹气，露出惋惜的表情，再轻轻念出罗慕路斯的姓名，那个第一个站在王耀身侧的人的名字。<br/>　　这个强大的男人确实与王耀般配极了。在伊万还是个没有名字的幼年意识体时，他曾见过罗慕路斯与王耀并肩而立的样子。强壮的罗马人笑得爽朗，结实的小麦色手臂揽着王耀即使穿着繁缛华服也依然纤细的腰，无数令人脸红心跳的词句都在嬉笑间被他无所顾忌的宣之于口。<br/>　　<br/>　　一幕一幕，烙铁一般烫在他的瞳孔里。<br/>　　<br/>　　王耀确实也是爱着那个男人的。那是在他漫长生命中为数不多不包含任何利益的情感，更像是人类与人类之间，而不是国家与国家之间。那是两个同样强大的存在，一个驰骋于西方大陆战无不胜、一个坐踏于东方山河训教四方。懵懂平等的爱意、真挚的惺惺相惜、纯粹又热烈。<br/>　　<br/>　　多么令人嫉妒。<br/>　　<br/>　　掐灭手里的烟蒂，呛人的烟草味使伊万皱了皱眉。比起这种对大脑的刺激，他更喜欢伏特加对味蕾和痛觉的麻痹。<br/>　　他撑着头侧卧在床榻上，越过半掩的房门空隙，死死盯着王耀的举动——这一直是个难以启齿的嗜好。纵使王耀此刻已经是真真切切只属于他，他依然无法停止在暗处对王耀的观察与审视。<br/>　　他的小同志身上永远留着罗慕路斯留下的影子。<br/>　　布拉金斯基自嘲地笑了，他与王耀之间的关系是如此该死的复杂，以至于他总是看不清王耀注视自己时眼中的是爱意、怨恨还是算计。<br/>　　<br/>　　第三罗马帝国，这是他给自己揽下的别称。每当注视着国徽上闪着金光的双头鹰，和土地上随处可见的拜占庭式的穹顶时，他总会觉得心脏和眼球被串在了一起，淋上黑色的墨水，他的目光在理智的不断拉扯中望着西方，也盯着东方。<br/>　　一方是无论如何都要取代的影子，一方是无可救药扭曲的爱与独占欲。<br/>　　讽刺的是，连他自己的人民都说，他既不属于东方、也不属于西方，他只属于斯拉夫民族。<br/>　　<br/>　　那么王耀有多爱罗慕路斯呢？伊万无数次在王耀醉酒后意识不清时掐着他的脖子，一遍又一遍问过这个问题，可回答他的只有断断续续的呢喃。<br/>　　大秦。<br/>　　这是王耀对罗慕路斯独有的称呼，他漂亮的头颅里永远装着这个名字。<br/>　　<br/>　　而伊万明知道新丝路不过是王耀为发展经济，抵抗阿尔弗雷德在太平洋岛链封锁的贸易打压而献出的对策，却仍是忍不住怀疑他是想借此缅怀他那位亡故的爱人。<br/>　　同样，他也知道，他没资格为此而发怒。他在王耀身上撕出的伤口，也不比其他人要少得多，这令他心虚且愧疚，却无可奈何。<br/>　　<br/>　　这就是他，这就是他们。<br/>　　<br/>　　伊万曾经无意间打翻过王耀的书架，千岁老人的藏书可以堆满不止两个国际规格的足球场，但这个房间显然放置的是一些时常翻阅的典籍。他的小同志向来博古通今，也没什么好稀奇的。只是打翻在地的书页摊在地上，娟秀的毛笔字如跳舞一般冲到他眼前，因为王耀的关系，他识得一些汉字，他清楚得读出泛黄书页上上的字——大秦。<br/>　　不是预料中的古籍，而是一本日记。那以后他便经常会偷偷跑到这里，阅读王耀以前记下的日常，读得最多的便是关于罗慕路斯的部分。他总会小心又克制，避免自己因失控而揉皱本就因年岁久远而脆弱的宣纸。当然，他也很好奇有自己出现的那部分的日记，可他却始终没有勇气哪怕触摸那么一下。<br/>　　<br/>　　这更令他永远嫉妒着一个早已亡故的人。<br/>　　也许连他自己都没意识到，他总是有意识地模仿，并试图覆盖王耀脑子里关于罗慕路斯的记忆。<br/>　　<br/>　　浴室的水流声抵着门缝飘了进来，伊万抿了抿嘴，拉开肩上的围巾，摸上脖子上狰狞的疤痕，即使过去了许久这里仍会隐隐作痛，尤其是在他极度渴望王耀的时候。<br/>　　王耀还未来得及惊呼，嘴和下巴就已经被捏在斯拉夫人厚实宽大的手掌里。突如其来袭入的冷气迫使他打了个寒颤，但比这更将冰冷的，是布拉金斯基的眼神。虽然早已习惯这个疯子间歇性的发狂，但从未有任何一次让王耀感到如此的恐惧。<br/>　　伊万钳着他的手腕，冰凉的瓷砖贴在胸口，竟然比贝加尔湖结冰的水面还要刺骨，背后却是花洒之下不断涌出的滚烫热水。即使活了五千来岁，搜刮他宏伟巨大的记忆宫殿，也无从找寻解决这种冲突的任何相关经验。<br/>　　<br/>　　剧痛引导着瑟缩的身体，王耀的脚趾不由得抽起筋来。<br/>　　他用仅剩的力气偏过头，看向布拉金斯基的眼底。那暴戾、阴沉的神情着实惊到了他，那里飘着大雪，被鲜血染红的大雪，他喉结处狰狞的旧疤也仿佛被这鲜红的大雪浸烂了，在苍白的皮肤上显得更加刺眼。<br/>　　手腕处的力道在他与伊万目光相接的瞬间变得更重，如一座压着雾霭的山脉直挺挺地砸在骨头上，水气本可以冲淡彼此的味道，可逐渐高涨的温度却扭踩着他的感官，将濡湿的发丝间留存的气味肆无忌惮地散播到每一个颤抖的毛孔。<br/>　　<br/>　　他几乎要昏死在这种无法预料的梦里。<br/>　　<br/>　　梦里伊万举着枪，与他背靠着背，枪口指着血海与炮火中的敌人，子弹打出的瞬间在左耳留下难以规避的嗡鸣，伊万温柔地为他擦下脸庞的污垢，落下细碎又安静的吻。而下一秒，对准敌人的枪口却抵上了他的喉咙。<br/>　　那些绝望与悲鸣早就在漫长的惯于尔虞我诈的岁月里，发出腐烂的恶臭，用憎恶将他们舔了个干净。<br/>　　<br/>　　伊万的吻总是令人窒息的，他永远要求在唇舌交战中将血管蹭破，将皮肉啃烂，吞并狭小空间里每一立方厘米的氧气，将仅有的生命力倾倒在一瞬间，然后自毁一般焚烧殆尽。他爱惨了王耀的这副模样，只有这样的王耀身上才没有那些其他人留下的、该死的影子。<br/>　　浴室的流水声变得更加嘈杂，水流被开得更猛更大，狭小的浴室逐渐令王耀喘不过气来，恍惚里伊万眼底的杀意更加刺痛了他，未来得及在喘息的间隙发出些抗议的短音，后背就被伊万拖着抵上了挂着水珠的墙面，他几乎是被举起来的。<br/>　　<br/>　　伊万抬起下巴再次咬住了他的嘴唇，发麻的下肢令他再也无法做出任何反抗，认命一般舔舐着口腔里汹涌的血腥味，却不想被误解为一种认同式回应。伊万再也不顾虑王耀眼里洪水般泛滥的泪光，抵着他柔软的下颚将自己的全部都交给了本能。<br/>　　<br/>　　而王耀也终于彻底妥协了，就如同以往千千万万次一般，他低头凑近伊万的额头，热水滑在他的脸颊和胸口，雪白的皮肤终于还是泛起血色来。<br/>　　<br/>　　他们注定要像野兽一般撕咬对方的骨血，只有最后扯掉对方喉咙的人才是最后的赢家。而他们在这场战争中心照不宣的默契，无异于在漫长国境线上的试探与保留。<br/>　　<br/>　　王耀蹭着伊万浅金色的发丝，在湍急的水流中与他黑色的长发纠缠于一处，仿佛打了个死结，使他们此刻看起来是那样密不可分。<br/>　　“我爱你，王耀。我爱你。”<br/>　　即便猛烈的爱意只能以这样不堪的方式表达，也好过扭捏的宣誓不切实际的忠诚。<br/>　　<br/>　　被吞在水流里的王耀比任何时候都离他更近，没有拒人千里的疏离礼貌，也没有意气风发的锋芒乍现，而是被踩在水洼里娇嫩的花瓣，捧着莹润的露珠，任人挤出新鲜甜美的汁液。<br/>　　<br/>　　只可惜他终究不仅仅只是一朵花。<br/>　　他的小同志是这世上少有的，温柔又强大的存在。<br/>　　<br/>　　理智逐渐回归他的身体，斑驳如油彩一般覆盖在王耀的皮肤。无尽的恐慌与自责爬上他的脑海，他试探性的伸出手指触碰红紫色的斑块，如预料一般得到了王耀的躲闪。<br/>　　他还是低下了头，整理着纷至沓来的情绪，终于还是咬了咬牙，沉默着强行扑到王耀怀里，紧紧搂着他带着哭腔一遍又一遍念着对不起。<br/>　　王耀终于还是叹了口气，拍了拍如同动物幼崽一般缩成一团的伊万，溺爱孩子的家长一般原谅了他。<br/>　　<br/>　　王耀吃软不吃硬，布拉金斯基比谁都清楚。<br/>　　他捧着王耀的脸，轻轻吻了上去，余光却盯着王耀白皙耳垂上的牙印，满足地笑了出来。<br/>　　<br/>　　<br/>　　罗慕路斯曾赠予王耀一对宝石耳环，王耀一带就是几百年。而现在，即使是诸如此类微小的角落，也会一个接着一个，覆盖上他伊万布拉金斯基的痕迹了。</p><p> </p><p>　　</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>